Summer Sky Stars
by amariys
Summary: Crow accepts Vita's invitation to join her to the Summer Festival. He ends up meeting someone interesting and ending the night with a dance. Canon divergence where Crow never attends Thors. Complete.


**Summer Sky Stars**

 **CROW** had always loved a good gamble. It was a common knowledge among those who knew him even a little. He didn't simply gamble on things like money either. True, he'd never turn down any kind of gamble, but gambling for money was far too common and, thus, a lot more uninteresting than the other gambles he did. No, Crow would prefer to gamble for bigger things—for chances, for allies, for proving to his self that he could handle any trials Vita gave to him in order to become an Awakener. Those were the kind of gambling he'd indulge in—the kind that would lead him to fulfilling his ambition at last.

His allies often called him reckless—or even insane in Scarlet's case—for taking on things that seemed impossible—that _should be impossible_ —for him to handle alone, but Crow would only grin and prove them all wrong. After all, he was a gambler and any decent gambler knew, the higher the bet, the more satisfying the reward would be.

(— _or that was what he told himself because it sounded far better than admitting he didn't have any other choice if he wanted to survive_.)

So when Vita invited him to attend the Summer Festival celebration at Crystal Garden, he took it without much thinking. Sure, it would be quite foolish of him to show his face to, say, people like Governor Regnitz or Prince Olivert or even the Blood and Iron Chancellor himself—all of those who would be attending the event for certain—but he had faith in Vita. At the very least, the Azure Diva wouldn't want her Awakener to be caught and executed for such sloppy mistake.

Besides, it was also a good chance to know what he was up against. Duke Cayenne always said the alliance didn't have anything to worry about, that their victory was all but assured by Aidios herself, but it was nothing more than a foolish ramble. Sometimes, Crow could only shake his head in disbelief at how blind Cayenne was to the reality around him. Too bad he still needed the financial back up the duke was providing. He had no choice but to play along for now. At least Cayenne didn't seem too interested in meddling with the Imperial Liberation Front affair which gave Crow enough freedom to do as he liked.

On the day of the festival, Vita told him to dress up nicely and, although a bit reluctant, Crow did as she said by wearing the only formal black tuxedo he had plus one of the nicer black bandanas in his collection. She gave him a once over with such critical eyes that made him almost afraid. There was a sense of relief when she finally smiled, apparently pleased with his appearance, and gave him a small blue pendant.

"What's this?"

"A little charm so you'll be able to slip into the party unnoticed by anyone. After all, I'm invited to perform there. I can't babysit you the whole time."

"Heh, how convenient," he wore the pendant and slipped it beneath his shirt. "So, I'm basically invisible to everyone else then?"

"Yes. Unless you wish for them to notice you, that is. I know you, Crow. You'll be bored out of your mind without someone to talk to. Who knows? Maybe there'll be someone who catches your attention."

"Haha, thanks, I guess. But I'm not planning to make friends there, y'know."

Vita's smile grew a fraction. Her eyes took on a glint that Crow knew all too well. With a lilting voice, as if she couldn't be all the more obvious in her teasing, she said simply:

"We'll see about that."

Just like that, Crow knew the bet had been raised even higher.

* * *

 **THE** Crystal Garden was beautiful. Arguably the most beautiful place Crow had ever seen. With the festival decoration all around, the building became even more breathtaking. Crow took his time taking everything in as he followed Vita walking into the building. Just like she'd said, no one seemed to pay attention to him. Not even the guards stationed in front of the entrance who had patted her down efficiently before permitting her to enter.

"Well then, I'll leave you here. I trust you can keep yourself out of trouble?" Vita asked once they were inside. She smiled a bit when noticing Crow's attention had been caught by something else entirely: the guests.

"Sure, sure. You know me, Vita. I know how to tone down my popularity when needed. Though it's a shame, really. All the young ladies here look absolutely gorgeous!" Crow winked. He grinned so wide as if he could fool her with his words and his happy façade.

Vita's expression didn't even change. "Have fun, my Awakener. I hope you'll get something... _valuable_ from this event."

"Oh, I'm sure I will." He agreed with a mischievous smile.

Crow stayed on his place until he couldn't see Vita or the last swirl of her blue dress anymore. Even then, he waited for a moment longer, lips still forming a smirk. Then he closed his eyes, slowly taking in a breath before releasing it out. When he opened his glimmering red eyes again, he immediately saw the royal family—and he allowed himself a moment to truly appreciate those people.

The royal family really was something else. There was an air of grace around them and they were all beautiful, especially Princess Alfin whom, Crow was sure, would grow up into a very fine lady indeed. Prince Cedric might not look the part of a crown prince right now but he had so much kindness in him Crow was sure he'd a fair ruler at the very least. There was someone noticeably missing from the perfect family picture. It made Crow chuckle a bit. He had no doubt Prince Olivert was away to poke his nose into a more... _interesting_ business instead.

Crow decided to walk around once he'd had his fill of the royal family, taking samples of the dishes offered—just because he couldn't resist the temptation—while never actually joining in the crowd. Sure, Vita's charm worked well right now, but he didn't want to jinx his luck. Especially not with someone like Rufus Albarea—whom Crow spotted was chatting with Cayenne somewhat amicably—nearby.

He had seen enough to know the Chancellor wasn't there too, so it was about time to move away from the main attraction—aka the royal families and all the warhawks representatives plus Governor Regnitz—to enjoy himself. Summer Festival was one of the rare events where everyone could indulge in regardless of their social class, which made the festival itself more enjoyable than most others, and Crow was hoping he'd actually find someone who could catch his interest. If his search bore no fruit, then at least Crow could stuff his stomach full with all the expensive and delicious dishes here.

In his mindless wandering, Crow had seen some people who seemed particular—like the blue haired young lady whose posture made Crow think she'd be able to actually beat him, or the green haired, bespectacled boy who also tried to distance himself from the crowd but kept sending glances towards the Governor; and the most conspicuous of all, the infamous daughter of Marquis Rogner with her own harem of pretty girls—that made him wonder what it'd feel like if he'd be given a chance to know them better. Maybe in a different lifetime. One where he wasn't a part of a complicated plan to create a war.

"... Heh, keep on dreaming, Armbrust." He muttered under his breath.

The sense of melancholy he felt didn't last long. Too caught up in his thoughts, Crow forgot to pay attention to where he was going. He was pulled back into reality when he felt someone bumping into him—quite hard at that—and heard a soft gasp of surprise. His body moved faster than his brain could process any information. Before he knew it he had reached out to hold whoever he had bumped into before they could fall.

A small part of his brain registered that his action had just broken the charm Vita placed on him, but he couldn't exactly undo it, so he decided to go with the flow. Hopefully he hadn't bumped into someone from one of the Four Houses because _that_ certainly would be bad.

With that in mind, he finally focused on the person in his arms and to his pleasant surprise, he found himself face to face with such a gorgeous young lady with big gray eyes, rosy cheeks and pink lips. The girl looked flustered, but Crow was still too stunned with awe to do anything more than staring.

"U-umm," The girl started and her sound was so sweet Crow thought he was ready to fall in love right there and then. "I-I'm sorry for bumping into you, Sir."

"Oh! No, not at all, My Lady. I should be the one apologizing for not paying attention to my surrounding. I trust you're not hurt?" Crow gave the girl his trademark grin as he released her ever so reluctantly.

"I'm fine, thank you. You don't have to apologize, Sir. I can understand how people tend to be... distracted when there are so many people around like this."

 _She's certainly a noble_ , was what crossed Crow's mind first as he heard her response. No commoners would be so formal and polite while talking to a stranger they'd just meet. Still, she didn't seem as obnoxious as the other nobles Crow had known. He was even willing to bet she knew a thing or two about defending herself if the situation called for it. Fascinating.

"I'm glad I haven't offended you, My Lady. It would be a shame if I'd placed a bad impression on such a fair maiden like you."

The light teasing made the blush on the girl's face become even more pronounced. Crow grinned wider as he saw her fumbled with her hair nervously. Maybe he could score one with this pretty lady—

"Elise!"

—Or maybe not, because here came Prince Charming to rescue the princess. Crow held back a sigh as he straightened up. He lifted up a brow when a boy with black hair came running towards them. The boy's expression was fierce as he took Crow in and when he was close enough, the first thing he did was putting himself between Crow and the young lady.

"Rean!" The girl called out warmly. She was smiling as the boy turned to face her.

"I was looking for you, Elise." The boy—Rean—said, took a glance at Crow, and continued on in deeper voice, "Is there any problem here?"

"Oh, not at all. I just accidentally bumped into this gentleman here and he made sure I wasn't hurt, that's all. Really, Rean, there's no need to put on such a scary face like that."

"Well excuse me for being worried about my dearest little sister," Rean sighed. He gave Elise's head a gentle pat before turning to face Crow fully. "I admit I've been acting rude though. I apologize for that."

"Hey, no harm's done," Crow waved his hand nonchalantly. "Besides, I can understand why you feel so protective. Your little sister is very charming." He winked and gave a small laugh when Elise blushed again while Rean sent him another glare. "Name's Crow. Crow Armbrust. A pleasure to meet you two."

Crow held out his hand and didn't have to wait for Rean to shake it back. The pads of Rean's fingers were full with calluses and just like that, Crow knew he was trained in some kind of swordsmanship.

"I'm Rean Schwarzer. This is my sister, Elise Schwarzer," Rean returned the introduction with a smile while Elise gave a small curtsy beside him. "Thank you for looking after her."

"Always happy to help a lovely lady~" Crow teased before he turned more serious. "Schwarzer, huh. Now where I'd heard that name before...,"

"Our father's Baron Schwarzer, though our land of Ymir is small and kind of isolated so our family isn't that influential at all."

"Oh, right!" _So they really were nobles. Haven't heard anything discriminating about Baron Schwarzer though, so I guess they're alright._ "So, you're here on behalf of your father?"

"Yes. Usually father will be the one who attend the festival, but he's otherwise occupied in Ymir at the moment, so we're sent here as his representatives. I'm quite glad we get this chance though. The festival has made the capital even more beautiful and it's an honor to be able to see the royal family from up close."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Crow agreed with a nod. "Well, then, would hate to take up more of your time. Go ahead and mingle. Most of the guests here might be a bit too old and boring for you two, but I've seen some who were around your ages. Maybe you'll have more fun with them."

"Ah, thank you again for your help!" Elise bowed a little. "Have a nice day, Sir Crow."

"Haha, no need to call me Sir. Just Crow's enough. I'm just a commoner with no title to my name, after all. I bid you adieu, Lady Elise." Red orbs shifted towards obsidian ones and caught them for a moment. Slowly, the grin on Crow's face morphed into a smirk. "You too, Rean."

The reply from Rean came a lot slower than Elise's. There was something calculating in his eyes for a moment before finally he, too, smiled and nodded at Crow. "Have a nice day, Crow."

With one last wave towards the Schwarzer siblings, Crow moved along until the crowd swallowed him once again. It was a long, long time until he could no longer feel Rean's eyes on his back.

* * *

 **TWO** hours later found Crow sitting on a bench facing a waterfall in Mater Park. He heaved a sigh as he leaned against the wooden bench, taking a small, well deserved break. He'd had his fair share of festivals today, but Vita's performance was put near the end and he decided he'd wait until then before going home. He might have conflicted feelings about the Azure Diva, but he couldn't deny her singing voice—her _normal_ singing voice—was nice.

Idly, he fished out the pendant Vita had given to him and held it up to his eye level. The crystal reflected colors of the evening sky above him, making the red blend with the blue, and Crow thought he'd never wear something like that in normal circumstances.

Looking at the pendant made Crow remember about the people he'd encountered. Especially the two whom he had intentionally _showed_ himself to: Rean and Elise Schwarzer. Some part of him still thought he'd taken a foolish move by talking to them. Mostly because he couldn't be sure who else had seen him back then. Sure, Vita said he'd only be noticeable to the people he intended, but it'd look even stranger if the Schwarzer siblings appeared as if they were talking with themselves.

"Well, here's hoping the rest of this evening will go without a hitch." He murmured as he let the pendant fall back to rest on his chest.

With nothing better to do, Crow turned his attention towards the Crystal Garden. Most people were still gathering in front of it, leaving the Mater Park area quite empty which made it a perfect place for someone in need of some silence. Crow let a smile graze his face as he watched the chattering and tittering guests from afar. All in all, he'd say today wasn't so bad. The festival itself was quite fun and he managed to at least got a good picture whom the ILF might go up against in the future. Maybe he should thank Vita for her invitation later.

"Hmm?" Crow raised his eyebrows when he saw someone walking towards his place. His surprise only grew when that person got near enough and he finally saw it was Rean Schwarzer himself. He let out a soft whistle. "Well, well, what do you know."

Understandably, Rean didn't seem to notice him at all as he immediately made a beeline towards the railings and leaned against it. Crow wasn't in any hurry to rectify the situation either, because this way he had a chance to observe Rean better without the crowd or his sister around. There was something about the boy that piqued Crow's interest. A kind of familiarity—or maybe similarity?—that he couldn't really explain.

For his part, Rean seemed content to simply watch the waterfall. His expression was calm without any sign of a glare he'd bestowed on Crow beforehand. His lips were curled into a faint smile, but there was something almost like loneliness that Crow saw in him. Like a lone wolf with no pack to go home to... or a lost boy with no place in this world.

... Damn, the atmosphere must be affecting Crow more than he thought. Normally, he wouldn't be this sappy!

He ran a hand through his hair and heaved another sigh. Seriously, being alone for too long was bad for his health. Good thing there was actually someone he could talk to right now.

The decision was made. Crow got up from the bench and approached Rean. He made sure his posture was casual enough with hands deep inside his slacks pockets and an easy smile ready on his face.

"Hey, fancy meeting you again so soon, Rean," he called out, waving when Rean turned towards him. "Though I see you're alone this time. Are you sure you can leave Elise on her own?"

"Princess Alfin asked for her company. Apparently, they both are going to enroll in St. Astraia next year, so they're having a little chat. I didn't know you were here too, Crow. Pretty sure I was alone just until a moment ago." Rean rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess that means I need to practice more."

"Ooh, what kind of practice do you have? If you don't mind me asking that is. Also, I've just got here myself. Need some time away from all the glittering light and dazzling guests, y'know."

Rean managed an understanding smile at Crow's words. He turned back around to face the waterfall once Crow stopped beside him and leaned against the railing. Crow watched all of this silently. This close, the sense of loneliness he could feel from the black haired boy was just getting stronger.

"I'm trained in an Eight Leaves One Blade Swordsmanship style. No where proficient at it though. I'm still at a beginner level."

"Heeh, never heard about that style before," Crow shrugged. He was never interested in swordsmanship. His fighting style differed too much for him to even _pretend_ to care about it. Rean's answer at least confirmed his suspicion though. "but I think you're selling yourself a bit short. You look like the goody-two-shoes, far-too-serious type of student for me. No way someone like you'd ditch training and get your skill subpar. Now me, on the other hand," he stretched his arms out grandiosely. "I'm your true, natural slacker. Why, if I ever got into any school, I'm certain I'll be forced to skip a year or two."

"You're saying it as if you were proud of it," said Rean with a cringe that made Crow laugh. "So, you don't go to any school? You look like someone who belongs in a military academy, to be honest."

"Pfftt, what military academy? You mean like Thors? Nah, that's not my style," Even though it was tempting to enroll in the academy as a cover-up for his identity or something. "I don't go to any school. 'Sides, I've learnt all the things I need to know to survive this world and look fabulous while doing it."

"... Do you always brag about yourself like this to every stranger you meet?"

"Pretty much. Although, I don't think it's bragging if it's all real."

"Unbelievable." Rean said with a chuckle and Crow counted it as a small victory. "I'm going to enroll in Thors next year. Kinda glad I won't have someone like you as my upperclassman. I know you'll corrupt me otherwise."

"Hey now that's just rude!" Crow scowled. "I'm a totally decent guy, y'know. I won't corrupt anyone. If anything, they should be grateful to be grazed by my awesome presence."

"Yeah? I totally don't buy it."

"Rude. Here, let me show you something to prove you wrong," Crow pushed off of the railing and held out a hand. "Do you have fifty mira on you?"

"Sure...?" A bit confused, Rean nevertheless fished out fifty mira from his pocket and gave it to Crow. His eyes narrowed when Crow's grin widened. "What are you going to do with it?"

"You just watch carefully," said Crow. He then flicked the coin up, made sure Rean's eyes were following the movement and caught it back quickly as it fell. He firmly closed his hands before holding them out towards Rean. "So, which hand holds the coin?"

Rean actually took his time answering and it amused Crow more than it should. Really, this boy was a very honest person at heart. He was very naïve too, but that worked in Crow's favor this time.

"The right hand." Rean said at last.

Crow grinned and opened up his right hand—which held nothing. The astonished look on Rean's face was almost good enough to be a reward.

"But... how? I'm usually good at this kind of game too."

"I told you to watch carefully, didn't I?" Crow opened up his left hand to show that it held nothing either. He chuckled when Rean's eyes widened in surprise. What an honest and innocent reaction. "I guess that means you're not watching _carefully enough_."

"You're cheating." Rean said and it sounded a bit like accusation.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Tell you what, I'll give you back your fifty mira if you could tell me what my trick is."

"That's unfair. I don't even know if I'll ever meet you again."

"Mm, I have a feeling we will. Don't sweat it. If you really will attend Thors next year, I can swing by at Trista anytime and you can give your answer then. How's that?"

From the look on Rean's face, it was obvious he still couldn't take the condition. In the end he only sighed, apparently resigned to his fate. "Alright. I'll make you pay for that fifty mira for sure."

"You have yourself a deal~" Crow winked in jest. When it made Rean laugh again his eyes softened as he asked in a more subdued tone, "So, did my little show manage to distract you from your thoughts?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you looked quite downhearted before. Might be exhaustion from the festival, yeah, but it just seemed more than that. Kinda made me sad seeing you like that, so the ever generous Crow Armbrust here decided to cheer you up. Did it work?"

"I—uhh," Rean stuttered. He looked completely caught off guard. There was vulnerability in the way he fumbled for words that made Crow feel even more sympathetically for him.

"Hey, s'alright. I'm sorry for prying, man. Probably not my place to ask something like that, huh? Just... ignore it. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"N-no, it's alright! I just... didn't expect the question. Never thought anyone could see right through me like that, even so for a stranger. Was I _that_ transparent?" Rean rubbed his cheek sheepishly. A quirk Crow found rather charming.

"I think you just kinda let your guard down since you thought you were alone. Also, to make you feel better, I always have a knack in noticing small details, so it's not like you were that obvious." Crow shrugged. "Care to share your thoughts? Sometimes talking with a stranger could help."

"Haha, thanks, but it's nothing. Really. I'm just a little bit overwhelmed by the festival and all the guests there. I'm not used with all the commotion, but I'll be fine after a little break, which is why I'm here on the first place."

"You're not used to this kind of upper class party, then? Kinda surprising considering you're a son of a baron." Crow leaned against the railing. His face turned towards Rean to show he was still paying full attention.

"I've told you Ymir is a small and isolated land, right? The festivals we have there is nothing compares to this one. My father doesn't really like to attend the noble parties unless he really needs to either and even when he does attend, I never go with him. In a way, this is a very new experience for me. I'm not sure I'm enjoying it though."

"The fact you're out here instead of enjoying your time inside kinda makes it obvious you're not. Although, I personally think it may be better for you to get used to this kind of events. You'll inherit your father's title one day, right? Then it'll be _your_ duty to attend the noble parties. Just consider this as a practice of some sort."

"Yeah… guess you're right." Rean smiled tightly. There was something in his eyes that was gone before Crow could really catch it. For a moment, Rean's expression become utterly unreadable before a small sigh cracked it. "You know, I come here because I hear the sound of the waterfall, hoping it'll calm me, but now that I've seen it… I almost wish I'd bring my fishing gear. This looks like a good spot for fishing."

It was an obvious attempt at changing the subject. So obvious that Crow could call Rean on it if he wanted to. Although, it might be a bit cruel to do that—Rean did look desperate to escape from their conversation—so Crow decided to play along and put on his disgusted face (which, honestly, wasn't completely a fake).

"Fishing? THAT's your hobby? Aidios, you sound like an old man! Don't you have anything more interesting to do? Like, I don't know, flirting with the ladies—and maybe some gentlemen—inside?!"

"I'd have you know fishing is a very good and relaxing activity. It helps you think and sort out your problems. Maybe you should try it sometimes." Rean actually sounded offended. It only made Crow want to shake some sense into him.

"No. Just… no. Fishing and I aren't a good combination. Nuh-uh. Tell you what, I'll just show you a more interesting game when we meet again. It's called Blade and it's invented by yours truly so you can be sure it'll be damn fantastic. _Then_ you'll be able to actually live your life as a teenager."

Rean's lips quirked into a smile. "You seem awfully sure we'll meet again. Our meeting was a coincidence. There's no telling whether our paths will cross again or not."

Crow blinked. He couldn't deny Rean's words. Their meeting really was a pure coincidence. One that might not even happen if Crow hadn't bumped into Elise or hadn't accepted Vita's invitation on the first hand. They were strangers still—in a way—but there was something about Rean that attracted him. He couldn't put it into words though. All that Crow knew was he felt familiar with Rean already. As if a bond had born from their short time together.

Vita did say Crow might meet someone special today. Knowing her, he wouldn't be surprised if she had envisioned all of this from the start. That witch.

"Call this a hunch, but I just _know_ we'll meet again. In fact, I think our paths will cross a lot more in the future, so you'd better get used to seeing me."

"Mm, I guess that's not so bad. I'm looking forward to know you better, Crow. Maybe in our next meeting." Rean said and the smile he gave after that was so honest it left Crow a bit breathless.

Right at that moment, something within Crow shifted and fell in place. Like a final cog that ultimately made a clock work again. He could feel a shiver ran through his body even though he couldn't decide whether it was from excitement or trepidation. It was as if he finally took a step forward into his own future—one that was not all about taking the Blood and Iron's Chancellor life with his own hand—and there was no more turning back now.

Right at that moment Crow knew Rean was a part of his future. Whether it was a good thing or not was a different matter altogether and Crow didn't really give a care. He'd only continue on gambling against all the odds and see where it'd lead him.

The sky above them had turned dark some time ago with some stars scattered on it. It was a sign for Crow to get back home, but he was reluctant to do so. Not only because Vita's performance hadn't started yet, but also because of his current companion.

Alas, Crow knew he couldn't drag this meeting forever. Sooner or later Elise would come looking for Rean and they'd have to part ways eventually. He knew they would certainly meet again later, but who knew how many days would pass until that chance finally came? At the very least, Crow hoped he'd have something special to end the night with. Something that'd leave an impression on Rean so he'd always remember Crow. Not as that-guy-who-tricked-fifty-mira-out-of-me, but more as that-guy-who-had-flattered-me.

As if on cue, he could suddenly hear the intro of Vita's performance playing from the Crystal Garden. The sound was clear enough from his place Crow knew Vita must have used her magic to amplify it. He grinned. Absolutely thrilled with the stage Vita had prepared for him even if it was meant as a tease initially.

"Oh, this is a nice song," Rean complimented sincerely. "I don't know much about opera, but the music is really nice in this one. The singer's voice is amazing too."

"Haha, can't disagree with you. Though, you know what people usually do when a song's playing in an event like this?"

"No…?"

"They look for a partner to dance together. So," Crow took a step closer to Rean, did a low bow while reaching out a hand. "May I dance with you?" He asked with a wink for good measure.

"Wha—?" Rean gaped at Crow for a second or so. Then a rather fetching blush slowly appeared on his cheeks as he laughed nervously. "But we're both males! How do you decide who'll be leading who?"

"We can work on that later on. We can even switch if you want. I'll let you lead first if it makes you feel more comfortable. Good enough?"

"People will see us and think we're crazy, you know," said Rean with a wry smile.

"Let them think what they want. It doesn't matter. Besides, I notice you never actually say no. So come on, there's no harm in a little bit of fun, right? I'll really be honored if you save this one dance for me."

"You're… truly unbelievable." Rean shook his head in resigned manner. He was smiling when he looked up at Crow again though. A sincere smile at that. Slowly he stepped forward, closing in the distance between him and Crow even more, before putting his hand atop Crow's waiting one. "I guess I can entertain you. Just this one time."

"And that's all I'm asking for!" Crow grabbed Rean's hand tighter and pulled him until they were chest to chest. He grinned brightly when Rean's face once again flushed red from their proximity. He guided Rean's hand to rest on his waist as they started to sway slowly to the music. "This might be weird due to our heights, but as promised, I'll let you lead first~"

"Haha, don't blame me if I step on your toes." Rean returned good-naturedly. The blush on his face hadn't completely faded out, but he looked more at ease now.

Their dance was more of a joke than actual dance. No one stepped on the other's toes—thankfully—but they were fumbling around a lot it'd be an insult to call what they were doing now as dancing. Still, Crow didn't care. It was nice to spend his time like this. It felt like a small reprieve from his loneliness and revenge. Rean's presence made it all the more enjoyable too and as they kept on dancing until Vita's voice finally faded into silence, he had a small hope that time would be stopped right now.

At the very least, Crow would let himself dream only for today.

* * *

 **FINITE**


End file.
